Suplencia al profesor Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus enferma terriblemente y es imposible para Poppy Promfey que imparta sus clases regulares. Hermione se encarga de cuidarlo, convivir con él, aprender de él para impartir sus clases y de meterse en problemas. Lo típico.
1. Chapter 1

Nada de María. Solo la idea. Personajes y demás, perteneciente a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.

Summary:

Severus enferma terriblemente y es imposible (para Poppy Promfey) que imparta sus clases regulares.

Hermione se encarga de cuidarlo, convivir con él, aprender de él para impartir sus clases y de meterse en problemas.

**_Lo típico._**

* * *

Estaba tumbado en una camilla de la enfermería, terriblemente enfermo. Su larga nariz estaba teñida de un desagradable rubor y no podía dejar de estornudar. Sostenía un pañuelo entre sus manos y bajo sus ojos, podían verse dos horrendas bolsas grisáceas. temblaba ante los violentos escalofríos que sentía y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su rostro ardía como si se hubiese puesto sobre un horno a mil grados. Tenía mucha fiebre.

— Lo siento profesor, hoy se queda. Se le ve muy mal y dudo que pueda impartir sus clases. Menos contagiando a todos los niños y demás maestros. ¡No señor! No sale de aquí hasta que esté totalmente curado.

Aquel hombre en la cama, era Severus Snape. La observó con un dejo de fastidio y antes de poder hablar, ya estaba estornudando otra vez. Ruidosamente. Negó con la cabeza, suavemente. El cuello le dolía horrores.

— Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¡Solo deme una bendita pócima y estaré bien! Las preparo yo mismo y nunca cometo errores, así que no encuentro motivos para que esta vez fallen y no puedan curarme.

Poppy inspiró, asintiendo mientras Snape la observaba rodear la camilla y detenerse junto a una cómoda. Tenía un gran cucharón y un frasco de lo que parecía ser un jarabe. Regresó a su lugar inicial y con un respingo, bajó la vista hacia Snape.

— Muy bien, abra la boca.

Severus no se quejó e hizo lo que le dijeron, mientras la enfermera llenaba el cucharón con aquel jarabe verde. Parecía bastante pegajoso.

Antes de que pudiera opinar, la enfermera introducía el cucharón en su boca y Snape tragó aquel jarabe amargo.

Torció el gesto.

— Nadie lo manda a hacerlos con ese sabor. — se quejó Promfey y Snape la observó de mala gana, ignorando sus quejidos.

¡Pero qué mal sabor! Debía arreglar eso. Respiró, sacando la lengua. Miró a un lado y tomó un vaso con agua, para tratar de apaciguar el mal sabor de boca.

Al instante en el que lo había hecho, había sentido una gran cantidad de arcadas y había terminado vomitando en el suelo.

— ¡Por eso no le daba medicinas! Se quedará a descansar y no discutirá.

— ¡Pero tengo clases que impartir, exámenes que corregir y tareas que delegar! — dijo, mientras tomaba otro pañuelo y súbitamente, estornudaba sobre este.

Promfey respiró pesadamente, llamando a su calma. ¡Pero qué hombre tan necio! Negó con la cabeza y antes de opinar, Dumbledore entraba en escena.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Severus...muchacho?

— ¿Qué crees tú que parezco?— ante su nariz congestionada, su voz amenazante perdía efecto. Albus sonrió, dirigiéndose a Poppy. Sabía que con Snape no podría hablar calmadamente.

— Intenta cuidarlo, Poppy. Y para su garganta irritada, un poco de helado no le hará mal. Aunque si tiene mucha tos, no es buena idea.

¿Helado? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cinco? Inspiró, tomando un poco de agua. Su garganta estaba seca, luego de vomitar.

— ¿Mis clases, Albus? Has pensado en eso...me imagino.

— Así es, de hecho...y creo que tengo a la candidata perfecta.

— No sabía que Slughorn era mujer ahora... — dijo con un dejo de malicia y Albus negó con la cabeza.

No se trataba de él...realmente.

— Horace está ocupado ahora mismo, no puede hacerlo. Así que te busqué la mejor sustituta.

— ¿Minerva acaso? Ella ya...

— No. No Minerva. Se trata de una estudiante muy capacitada. Creo que te gustará. Hermione Granger, claro.

¿Hermione?

¿Granger?

— ¿Granger? ¿Es que te volviste loco? Mis estudiantes y los estudiantes de Minerva, han tenido rivalidades durante años...ellos jamás.

— Es la mejor para este caso, se lo preguntaré.

— No sin que antes, yo observe sus cualidades. La "prepare".

— ¡No se moverá de aquí, profesor Snape!— rezongó Poppy y Snape se encogió de hombros, fastidiado.

— Bien ¡como sea! La preparé aquí mismo.

Porque nadie iba a impartir sus clases sin que él supervisara primero. Nadie, ni siquiera la súper Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Entrenando a la señorita Granger! I_**

Hermione escuchaba atentamente, en la enfermería. Albus Dumbledore le explicaba los pormenores, mientras Snape estornudaba una y otra vez, mirándola de mala gana. Sentía que con aquella enfermedad que cargaba encima, su amenazante mirada había perdido fulgor. Retrocedió ligeramente al observar a Snape, apunto de desarmarse con un estornudo.

— Entonces tengo que dar clases.

— No sin que antes...yo pruebe sus habilidades...señorita Granger. — Hermione asintió en silencio. ¡Cualquier examen estaba dispuesto a pasar! No iba a resultar complicado, considerando que leía muchos libros. No quería ser egocéntrica, pero daría lo mejor que tenía.

— Bien, los dejaré para que arreglen los pormenores mientras tanto, yo avisaré al estudiantado Slytherin, de la enfermedad de su jefe de casa.

Snape soltó una especie de gruñido, mientras lo miraba partir. Prefería ponerse doxys en todo el cuerpo, que tener que permitir que Hermione Granger lo suplantara mientras descansaba. Aunque no tenía más opción. Apenas podía respirar, apenas podía caminar sin sentir que un riñón se le iba a salir o a cambiar de sitio.

Hermione se había sentado frente a él, mirándolo, atenta. Snape respiró fuertemente, su congestionada nariz apenas le permitía hablar sin jadear o cansarse a la mitad.

— Sé perfectamente que usted se conoce el bendito libro de pociones, de arriba hacia abajo. Normalmente probaría con muestras más complicadas, que tarden semanas o días en cocerse, pero por normas...desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo. Albus y el ministerio hacen de mi clase, un absurdo show de monos. Cualquiera prepararía lo que les enseño, excepto el absurdo de Longbottom.

Ella pareció disconforme con el comentario y Snape sonrió desdeñosamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras él se encogía de hombros.

— Lo siento, pero no puede negar que el chico es inútil para mi clase.

— Porque usted siempre lo presiona, se ríe de él a sus espaldas y frente a él. Entonces el pobre Neville es un manojo de nervios.

Severus no contestó, mientras Hermione afirmaba su punto. Respiró pesadamente, una vez más, cubriéndose con las cobijas que tenía la cama. Estaba temblando como un enorme pavo bajo la lluvia. Allí sentado en la cama. Sentía que se caería como un tonto, con la vibración que emitía su cuerpo.

— Como sea, entonces hablemos de los preparativos. Para mi clase suelo escribir lo que voy a dictar y qué capítulos. Ordeno los ingredientes el día anterior. Coloco los morteros, las balanzas y todo el material, en las mesas. Dependiendo de la poción. O si no, en el almacén y que los estudiantes los busquen. Usted decide.

Hermione asentía, tratando de no olvidarlo todo. Antes de continuar, Severus había estornudado y ella se había inclinado hacia la mesa de noche, para tomar un par de pañuelos de papel y ponerlos en sus manos.

No agradeció tal gesto, mientras se soplaba la nariz de forma ruidosa.

— Mis clases usualmente duran hora y media. Doble tanda los jueves, luego de transformaciones. Es el periodo más largo, así que uso las recetas que toman tiempo en cocerse. Usted ya lo sabe, ya lo ha hecho. Las variaría pero no se me está permitido añadirles aditamentos especiales o algo que las transforme en nuevos brebajes. Usted decide qué impartir, mientras esté dentro de la planificación del curso.

Jadeó ante el cansancio y tomó un sorbo de agua. No tenía paladar, estaba seco y ardía como si hubiese tragado brazas.

Debía dejar de hablar o se iba a quedar afónico.

— Supongo que no necesito hacer exámenes sobre pociones. Usted sabe de esas cosas. De vez en cuando, me gustan los exámenes sorpresa. No sería mala idea que los haga. Además de que los exámenes trimestrales se acercan y si no puedo hacerlos yo, usted tendrá que hacerlo. Y no se pase de lista y les reste dificultad, porque lo sabré.

Asintió, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza para recordar, que ya comenzaba a dolerle y bueno, habían a un lado, pociones para eso.

— Por último, los castigos. ¿Debo hablarle de restarle puntos a Slytherin?

— ¿Quiere decir que debo verlos hacer y deshacer, sin quejarme?

— No harían, si Gryffindor no fuese tan...

¿Tan qué?

— ¡Ay no, si ya nos va a echar toda la culpa! Como si Draco fuese realmente una persona ejemplar y correcta.

Quería decir otras cosas, pero no le convenía sobrepasarse con alguien como Snape. De todas formas, Severus no contestó y ella suspiró en su asiento. Eso de no restar puntos, no le gustaba. Realmente...

¿Quién iba a tomarla enserio, en cuanto la vieran impartir clases? Seguramente se iban a reír, a arrojarle plumas y otras cosas. Libros y todo lo que tuvieran en mano.

Eso siempre sucedía. Porque ella era la sabelotodo y etc.

— Supongo que se lo tomarán mal. Sé lo que está pensando, yo habría pensado lo mismo. Pero es idea de Albus.

Bueno, no tenía otra opción. Ayudar.

¿O sí?

— Supongo que se acostumbrarán...espero... y si no, ya veremos eso. Profesor Snape.

Snape había sonreído de forma maliciosa.

Se iba a divertir con eso. De una forma u otra.


End file.
